lucyfandomcom-20200213-history
I Love Lucy Comics 7
I Love Lucy Comics 7 is an issue of the I Love Lucy Comics series of comic books from Dell Comics. The issue date is August-October 1955 and the cover price is ten cents. Stories Oh Ethel! I Feel Terrible! Starring: Lucy Ricardo Guest starring: Ethel Mertz, Ricky Ricardo Summary: Four stills from the show illustrate Lucy thinking that Ricky forgot her birthday. Stunt Girl Starring: Lucy Ricardo Guest starring: Ricky Ricardo Summary: Lucy wants to audition for a romantic movie part but goes to the wrong room and is hired as a stunt girl without realizing the difference. After taking some high dives, climbing up a balcony, and riding a motorcycle into a mud pit, she learns of her mistake and hurries to the right room, but gives up as she realizes how dirty and disheveled she is. In the Soup Starring: Lucy Ricardo, Ethel Mertz Guest starring: Ricky Ricardo, Fred Mertz Summary: The foursome rave over soup at a restaurant, so Lucy and Ethel go to the kitchen to get the recipe. Going in the wrong door, they knock the chef into a pot of noodles. He refuses to share his recipe. The next day, they try to spy on him through the window until a policeman scares them. They sneak into the kitchen and hide in a giant tureen until he pours water in and drenches them. They pretend to be deliverymen and carry a side of beef into the freezer but Ethel freezes stiff. Lucy takes her home to thaw but notices an ad for a waitress on the way out. She takes the job and serves all the customers soup so the chef will have to make more. She notices him chopping some vegetable scraps and placing them in a bag. She snatches the bag and brings it home to use for her own soup. After Ricky chokes and gags on it, they notice it's a garbage bag. Lucy returns to her job and brings Ethel, serving her thirteen bowls of soup to empty the pot so the chef will make more. He says no one can watch him make it so she hides in the dumbwaiter and sees him opening a large can of vegetable soup. Little Miss Fixit (Story feature) Summary: Pam's father is bewildered by her methods of fixing things, but they work. Dream House Starring: Lucy Ricardo, Ricky Ricardo Guest starring: Fred Mertz Summary: When there's no heat in the apartment, the Ricardo's go house hunting. The shady real estate agent shows them a number of lemons. Just as they're about to buy the least run-down one, it collapses. They return to the apartment and bundle up, glad to have a solid structure around them. I Love Lucy Starring: Lucy Ricardo, Ricky Ricardo Summary: Ricky takes Lucy to a movie, but she has trouble deciding which one. I Love Lucy Starring: Lucy Ricardo Guest starring: Ricky Ricardo Summary: After a long while shoe-shopping, Lucy finally finds a pair she likes, but they belong to another customer. Category:Comic books Category:Comic issues Category:Dell Comics Category:I Love Lucy Category:We Love Lucy